A multi-way valve is an important part for crude oil extraction equipment. The multi-way valve is provided with a number of oil ports, which are connected to pipelines for oil delivery (including a metering pipeline, liquid incoming pipelines and a gathering pipeline). A Chinese patent with application No. 201320031213.1 provides a multi-way valve, of which an upper valve body is arranged with a plurality of oil ports along its circumferential direction, and the corresponding metering pipeline and the liquid incoming pipelines need to be arranged along the circumferential direction of the upper valve body for connection with the oil ports. However, the metering pipeline and the liquid incoming pipelines arranged in such a way makes that the multi-way valve skid (pipelines, the multi-way valve, and fixing parts are collectively referred to as multi-way valve skid) occupies a relatively large space and that the pipeline layout is relatively complicated. In addition, a rotating valve core of the multi-way valve passes through mounting holes of the upper valve body and the lower valve body, and is mounted on the upper valve body and the lower valve body through a rolling bearing. At high temperatures, as the rotary valve core may expand, the diameter and length of the rotary valve core are both greatly increased, especially, the length of the rotary valve core is increased more obviously, therefore, in the installation of the rolling bearing, a certain axial clearance is arranged to compensate for the increase in the length of the rotary valve core. However, the compensation of this kind is limited, which only adapts to the case where the rotary valve core has a smaller amount of elongation; when the rotary valve core has a larger amount of elongation in high temperature environment, the axial clearance of the rolling bearing cannot make the compensation, so that the rotary valve core presses against the rolling bearing, resulting in the rotation of the rotary valve core being not smooth or even jammed. Moreover, in high temperature and high pressure environment, an oil leakage phenomenon is prone to occur in the multi-way valve. In order to solve the above problems, it is needed to take the following points into consideration:
1. The internal structure of the multi-way valve should be reasonably optimized to change the layout of the pipeline.
2. Arranging a reasonable axial clearance of the rotary valve core to prevent the rotary valve core from being jammed during rotation caused by the above reasons.
3. Using a safe and reliable seal to prevent oil leakage, and making the multi-way valve easy to maintain.
4. The rotary valve core is radially positioned to prevent the rotary valve core and the upper valve body from being bonded together or being jammed due to inconsistent expansion thereof resulted from internal and external temperature differences.
5. Speeding up the connection between the pipeline and the multi-way valve, and changing the original flange connection.
6. Reducing processing and installation costs.